


Worlds Apart

by moonslover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, written for a friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonslover/pseuds/moonslover
Summary: “Isn’t this like, against the rules?”She stared at the numbers written, still unable to believe what she had been seeing.He was an idol, she was his fan.They lived in completely different worlds.





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gguimlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguimlk/gifts).



“Hey Y/N,” Minhyuk says, catching her attention. “We should go out.”

Y/N stares, long and hard at Minhyuk - Lee Minhyuk, resident sunshine of Monsta X and blinks. Once, twice and then three times, just to make sure what she’d just heard wasn’t a part of her imagination. 

“Like, hang out? We’re already outside though?”

Minhyuk laughs, fluffy black hair bouncing and smiles, dimple showing. 

“I’m trying to confess, actually.” He doesn’t look the least bit shy admitting that, flustering Y/N. It should be illegal to be attractive _and_ smooth. 

She thinks about it, squinting at Minhyuk like doing that will tell her whether he’s kidding or not. 

“I don’t know… that seems pretty risky.” 

Wait. She just called him confessing to her risky. 

“I haven’t even confessed yet though?” He asks, reading Y/N’s mind. 

Great, now she’s done it and made herself look like an idiot in front of her idol, turned best friend. 

It had actually been quite the funny story - so _cliche_ and everything it made her feel like one of the girls in those reader stories. 

That would never happen though. 

 

Anyway, she was just enjoying her time at the Tokyo concert, singing along, dancing as best as she could in the small space when Changkyun came along during the encore to her section of the arena. He held her hand (best second of her life), smirked and moved along. 

She hadn’t really thought much of it, honestly, other than the fact that she had been blessed to have held hands with Changkyun. 

Y/N entered the venue, not really hoping for any interactions because _come on_ \- that’s wishful thinking, and she exited with the phone number of the boy of her dreams. 

When she was about to leave, a security guard walked up to her, and in a low voice, asked her to follow him.

Truthfully, she was ready to get the fuck out of there, because as much as she liked the idea of being kidnapped by her idols, it didn’t mean she actually wanted that to happen. 

Still, she followed the big guy and almost fainted on the spot when she was taken into Monsta X’s waiting room. 

Changkyun had nudged Minhyuk, as Y/N was probably going through fifteen meltdowns at the door and when he approached her, she short circuited. 

“This is her, pretty right, Hyung?” 

_Pretty_. Boy, she had been ready to faint at that point. 

Desperately avoiding eye contact with her bias and his wingman or whatever, she looked at what the other members were doing. 

Half of them paid the scene no mind while Jooheon and Wonho kept staring at her. 

There had been no way this was real life. 

Only it was, as Minhyuk invaded her personal space, causing Y/N to promptly take a step back, and looked her up and down. 

_This is so not happening_ , she had thought. 

“Yeah, thanks Changkyun-ie.” 

Again, what the fuck was going on. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, right after Changkyun walked away patting Minhyuk on the shoulder. 

She had stuttered an answer out, not really sure how she managed to even speak. 

“It’s Y/N…” She tried to avoid his eyes - his whole face actually but found herself drawn to them anyway. And the way they sparkled like Y/N was some kind of hidden jewel. 

Blushing, she squeaked out what she had been trying to figure out for the past two minutes. “Why am I here? 

Minhyuk didn’t answer, not immediately and looked up at the ceiling like he was deep in thought. 

“Because you caught my eye since the start of the show?” He grinned, showing off his teeth and being that close to her bias had not been the best for her health. “Anyway, Y/N, huh? That’s an equally pretty name!” 

“Thanks…?” It had still felt like a dream and she wasn’t sure if this was part of a prank or not, so she kept her face steady and her replies proper. 

How embarrassing would it have been if there was a secret camera somewhere and she was just being fooled?

“I mean it, you know.” Minhyuk had called out, sounding way more distant and Y/N realized he’d walked towards a table and was writing something down. 

_No way._

He had walked back to her, passing her a piece of paper.

Even without looking she had known what it was. 

“Isn’t this like, against the rules?” 

She stared at the numbers written, still unable to believe what she had been seeing. 

He was an idol, she was his fan. 

They lived in completely different worlds. 

“What they don’t know won’t kill them.” He replied, having the audacity to _wink_. “Take it.”

Y/N had pretended then, that their manager wasn’t watching the whole thing go down from the other side of the room. 

“I- Okay.” 

Even if it was a fake number, it was still worth a shot right? 

Which was how she ended up becoming best friends with Lee Minhyuk, in the span of a month. 

 

Y/N understood they’d never go further than just friends - and she actually preferred it that way. 

Until today. 

She isn’t even sure _why_ MInhyuk likes her, no less what he sees in her. 

“Y/N,” he starts to speak, startling her out from her flashback of their first meeting. “I like you.”

Her breath hitches, and her heart starts to speed up.

“Minhyuk…” She knows, she knows that it’s risky, but still… 

Unable to meet his eyes, Y/N has no choice but to look away, at anywhere but his face. 

They stop walking, and time stands still as she looks at the river on the bridge they’re on. 

The water thrashes harshly against the rocks, and it’s an accurate representation of how she feels right now. 

“Minhyuk, I- We can’t. You know this.” 

Determined to not be the reason for the end of his career, Monsta X’s career, she rejects him. 

“Why?” He grabs her hand, and Y/N bites her lip. This is getting increasingly harder and harder to go through with. 

“I’m sorry, Minhyuk.” She finds herself whispering, even though there’s nobody around. “I can’t.”

Minhyuk cups her face, and she struggles to turn away. The sincerity in his eyes hurt. 

He frowns, and Y/N wants to do the same.

“They won’t find out, I promise - _please_.”

She shakes her head, tugging her hand out of his. 

Taking a deep breath, she looks Minhyuk in the eye, never breaking eye contact. She won’t avoid him anymore.

“I like girls.” 

“What.”

“I’m sorry, goodbye.” Y/N runs, and runs and never looks back. 

She was free. 

No more straight men in her life! Y/N laughs, hair blowing in the wind and runs all the way home. 

The moment she opens Kakaotalk, Minhyuk’s profile picture is gone and she snorts. 

Minhyuk had blocked her. 

She does the same, a second later and smiles. 

They really were worlds apart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
